Reunion
by DiscoverAbbey
Summary: Set after the Movie, Mary Poppins is encountered with some great news, and now has to start her new life.
1. Getting The Notice

**Authors Note: Well, This is my first Fanfic! I hope you guys like it! I'm not much of an author but well, I was bored and I dreamt this so I figured I could just post it. Please Review BTW! Oh and one more thing: Obviously I don't own any of these characters or anything… just wrote the story! Just in case you are not aware of this, the story is set after the movie! **

It had been three months since she last saw him. 3 months in Paris with another family and not in London. She sat on her disheveled bed in deep thought. What _would_ happen is she "loved" everyone she said goodbye to? She had come to the conclusion that she would be a total wreck. Therefore she could not allow herself to become emotionally attached to the children she helped. Never the less, she always had that thought of never allowing sentiment to muddle her way of thinking. Her parrot head of her umbrella had recently been scolding her about her "life". Like always she would intend to ignore those comments and continued on with her practically perfect life. She heard the bell tower struck and was snapped out of her thoughts, it was now 4 am, and time for her to get ready. She stood up, snapped her fingers and now suddenly her room was back to perfection, as was her appearance. She briskly checked herself in the mirror, proud of her appearance and turned around to the hat stand… She would never leave without her umbrella but at the moment it wasn't where she had hung it the night before. Instead there was a scrap of paper tucked into the metal twists of the hat stand. She reached over in confusion and opened the scrap…

_I have come to a conclusion that it is time._

_Your work has been perfect, and your practically perfect on your own._

_It is now time to pursue what you've recently wanted._

_Thank You for your help in putting families' joy together._

_Now it time for you to put yourself together._

She heard a squawk from outside and she looked out the window, she recognized bright green bird up above on the sky flying towards nothingness. She smiled to herself, not grasping the thoughts of what had just happened. She felt unconscious, odd, and _free._ As she turned towards the bedroom door her umbrella leaned upon the door, the parrot head, seemed lifeless, yet it contained a spark in it's eye. She snapped herself together realizing what had just happened: She had just finished her assignments. She was now free, free to live and fall in love and go back to London, forever. She regained her composure and started packing right away. The rest of the family was fast asleep and never noticed their magical nanny was about to leave. She stepped out into the porch of the Trapp's family manor, she raised her umbrella and swiftly started floating away into the dark sky…


	2. Returning To London

** Authors Note: Well I'm so sorry the first chapter was like really short. I was bored out of my mind when I started it, and since I have already posted it I thought it would only be fair if I finished the story. So here's chapter 2. Enjoy! Please Review! Thank You! **

Mary Poppins, prim and proper looked down from the early morning sky of London. She glided up above the sky, a figure only recognizable to those who were looking for her. She swiftly glided down to the street where her beloved Uncle Albert lived. AS her heels clicked to the concrete she smiled to herself and took a deep breath of what would now become her permanent home, London. Mary Poppins had always enjoyed coming to London. The city was always busy, the parks always alive. Although she never grasped the thought of what made her want to come to London when the east wind would change. She remembered the last time she had been in London, with her young charges of Jane and Michael. That one time had been a memorable time for her, days in the park, chalk picture, merry-go-rounds, dancing, roof tops, they were all too much for her. She quickened her pace and stood in front of Uncle Albert's home. She knocked once, and in the blink of an eye Uncle Albert was already at the door hugging his dear Mary Poppins.

"Oh, Mary Poppins! I heard the news, and let me tell you I couldn't be happier than to have you stay here with me! I just couldn't believe it, really I couldn't." His voice was overjoyed and Mary couldn't stop but smile to herself a smile that lit up her whole face.

"Oh really. I'm glad to see you Uncle Albert. Now, I just don't see how you heard the news, I mean I was just informed this morning you know… I…"

"Mary Poppins, I already knew you would be freed sooner or later. And let me just tell you that a little bird told me. Now anyways, would you care for a cup of tea?" He winked at her and allowed her to walk in; he took hold of her coat and hat and then walked over to the neatly made center table which held some fresh made tea in the living room. She sat down on the Victorian arm chair, straight and proper and prepared her tea. For once, in her life, did she feel insecure and unable to make conversation.

"Would you care to tell me what this is all about?" She asked in a brisk, stern, yet polite way.

"My dear, what do you mean?"

"Oh really? You know exactly what I'm talking about, about me being set _free?"_ She looked a little insecure on her last word, and now _she_ wasn't even sure what she was talking about.

"Well, Mary Poppins, let me just tell you that you will find out in due time-"

"I do not wish to play one of your childish games Uncle Albert." She looked at him giving him her icy glare, "I know you very well, and therefore I am quite sure that you are to know what is going on-" She stood up placing her cup on the table, she looked at him concern on her face as in asking him what to do next. That made him stand up as well. He walked over to her and held her hand. He chuckled and said, "You're used to following the directions of the wind, you used to follow the winds. Now there is a twist to that, now you follow your heart, destiny, and wind. Then wind has brought you here for a reason, as has you heart. I was sure you would know what the reason is, but if you don't it is up to you to find out dear. Now, I have a room set up just for you upstairs, last room to the right. I am aware you might need some rest, so please, rest and feel at home-" he patted her hand and turned around, walked towards the door and picked up Mary Poppins carpet bag and her stuff. He walked up the stairs and she followed in silence.

He stopped at the door of her bedroom and opened it he stepped inside placing her stuff near the door way. She paused just on the door way, seeing the confusion dancing in Mary's eyes he said, "Oh please come in," she stepped inside and looked around, "oh yes, lets just say I _redecorated_ my house, I quite like it to be honest with you. Please rest, as I said feel comfortable please. Now if you'll excuse me, I will leave you alone to get unpacked." Mary Poppins wasn't much paying attention she turned around to thank him but uncle Albert was already gone. She took a deep breath and started her errands.

Soon Mary Poppins was set, she had set her furniture and made her room perfection. Time was running and tiredness was falling over her. She walked over to the balcony of her room. It was so beautiful, they sky was darkening and the city lights were turning on around the city. She walked back inside her bedroom to grab her umbrella, and when she came back outside she floated off into the darkening sky.

Having nowhere to go she decided to go off on to the roof tops of London. Skeptically she watched the view of the night sky up above pensive, she sat down on the edge of the roof.

"Mary Poppins!" She quickly stood up and whipped around and quickly recognized the man that was standing a couple feet away. Involuntarily he walked over to her and gave her a huge smile that lit up his whole face.

"Bert," She whispered and her eyes softened into a deep shade of gray. She ran a hand along his cheek, something she had never done which took her in disbelief. She quickly took her hand a way but he grabbed it and held on to it.

"I'm sorry I really don't know what got over me…" she said hiding her confusion of what had made her act that way with him.

"It's all'ight. If you don't mind me sayin', you're back so soon. What has it been, 3 months I believe, and I see you don't have any charges with you…"

"I'm Free," she answered him in a hushed whisper that he might not have heard; she had a twinkle in her eye, not a twinkle of light, but of a tear forming.


	3. Talking About Us

**Author's Note: Okaii guys here's chapter 3. This chapter has been tough for me… we have a practically perfect woman who does not allow sentiment to muddle her way of thinking, she's proper. And then there the man, who never presses his advantage and cares for the woman… do you know how hard it is to keep them in character?! Well anyways I gave it my best shot… I hope you guys like it. Oh and we're almost back to school so I hope I can finish the story tonight**

"Wait, Free? As in your... free? I mean you're- here to stay… not follow the winds… you're-" she stopped him by gently placing her finger on his mouth. Tears welled in her eyes and keeping them in her eyes was a task for her. She was confused about these tears, not knowing if they were of sorrow or happiness.

"Yes I'm free…" she whispered looking into Bert's eyes. She quickly turned and gazed at the wonderful view once again. He looked at her for a moment insecure and disbelief scattered in the depth of his eyes. "You don't seem to… happy about it." At this Mary turned to him and glared at him, letting her icy glare sink into his body.

"Bert! What an impertinent thing to say! Well of course I am content with the news. To be honest with you I've dreamt of this…" she stopped herself from going on any longer. Hearing this made Bert secure and prosperous to finally have one of his dearest friends finally stay with him.

"You know, Mary Poppins, I've missed you these last 3 months…" he told her with a little chuckle coming from him. Mary stared at him for a couple of seconds and then said, "Please, Bert, don't begin getting sentimental on me know. You know I had my duties to fulfill. You were also quite aware that I had to follow the winds. Really, I did not choose to go away from you… or from London I mean. Now it is up to me to follow my heart apparently."

"And where has your heart taken you Mary Poppins?"

"Here, to this beautiful view of London, to you…" she replied turning to look back over the roof. A chilly breeze gracefully swept over them and the darkening sky was now filled with eerie stormy clouds.

"Looks like a storm is coming," he said following her gaze. She turned to look at him and nodded, "It does…" she sighed and suddenly came the downpour which became heavier with every passing second. Soon they were drenched and unfortunately they couldn't find any refuge until they realized that Mary's umbrella was their only refuge. There they stood a Mary Poppins and Bert dangerously close to each other they could feel and hear each other's breath. Never had they both stood this close to each other, they each averted their eyes from one another. Finally Bert broke the ice and silence, "You know, Mary, I think we should get going… this is no weather for you to be out in-" he grabbed her hand and started heading away but Mary yanked him back underneath the umbrella.

"Bert, I'm fine, really. It's a little chilly, yes, but I'm fine. I would really like to stay out here." He looked at her concern in his eyes. Although he knew this could get her sick and being the gentleman he was he insisted on going inside.

"We should be really be on leaving, Mary, how 'bout we head on over to me flat. It's warm and its some protection for this weather…" he looked at her concern in his eyes. She turned to him and stared for a couple of seconds. She then nodded and said, "Oh alright. If we must we must." He offered her his arm which she took in gratitude. Gracefully they floated down to the side walk, where side by side under her umbrella they walked in silence towards Bert's house.

AS they entered Bert's lovely warm and cozy flat he took her coat, hat, and umbrella while gesturing her to go to the living room. He asked her to sit down as so she did and offered her some tea.

"Why," she looked down at her hands which were playing and trembling and thought that a cup would keep them busy in order to hide her unusual nervousness. "A cup of tea would be nice, so yes, please." Bert walked away into the kitchen. In a little while he was back with two steaming cups of warm tea. As he came back he took a seat next to where Mary was sitting.

"Thank You Bert," Mary said while taking her cup from his hands. He nodded and said, "Your welcome. As I've said before: anything for you Mary Poppins." She blushed at his words and took a sip of her tea. An uncomfortable silence fell between them. She put her cup back on the little plate and placed it on the center table. She took a deep breath and turned to face Bert. For a moment she was unsure of what exactly she wanted to say but still gave it a shot, "Bert, I… I believe we need to talk…"

"Do we Mary Poppins… about what? Anything wrong… I…" he, also, placed his tea on the center table and also turned to face her.

"No, nothing wrong… I believe we need to talk about… me, my freedom…" she paused looking down at her hands she looked up at him searching into his eyes and found love and compassion which made her continue, "I also believe we need to talk about… us...-"

He stopped her at her last word a little confused and struck, "Us?"

"Yes, Bert. You see, as I've said before, I've wanted this freedom, and really now I am ready to… to feel, and form my own relationship, and… to _love."_ Now Mary was insecure and her eyes were now dwelling with shine of tears. She turned up her nose and turned around and stared at the fire place for a moment.

"Mary, are you all right?" He leaned over to her and caught her chin with his forefinger. He turned her to face him and they stared at their eyes for a couple of second. Mary shook her thoughts and leaned back moving a little farther away from Bert. She kept staring at the fireplace. Then she continued, "I am truly sorry, Bert." He was about to say something but she continued, "I have been so unfair to you. You… You are truly my closest dearest friend. Although, you knew I was incapable of staying here in London…" she turned to look at him. She ran a hand through his cheek and continued, "Bert… I'm sorry, I've been so blind, and truly regret it…" Mary, broke and a tear swiftly fell down her cheek. Bert with love cleaned the tear of Mary's face and she smiled at him. He gave her a big reassuring smile and said, "Mary, please… there is nothing for you to apologize for…" she got closer to him she leaned against his shoulder staring off into space. He put an arm around her put to this Mary stood up of the couch in alarm. Alarm was written all over his face which made Mary regret her actions with guilt.

"Oh, Bert. I'm sorry really… it's just that you alarmed me… I'm sorry…" she took a deep breath to calm herself. And he stood up as well.

"No, No, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you…" he took a step closer to her to calm her but she stepped back. "Mary, are you all right?" again, he stepped towards her, but Mary was only capable of feeling compelled to match his step backwards. They continued tracing their steps until Mary hit the wall and she suddenly thought, and didn't feel much worried about being trapped. He stopped when he was about a foot from her, "What's wrong, Mary, are you afraid of me… If you are well I'm sorry I-"

"No! I'm fine, everything is fine. I'm really not afraid of you… I'm afraid of myself… to what I've always felt compelled to do…" she looked a little calmer but guilty she bit her lower lip and stared into the depths of his eyes.

"… and what is it you might do… Mary?" Bert could hardly breathe.

Mary pushed back the wall and lunched herself to the warmth of Bert's body, she crushed herself into his mouth. Bert immediately understood and but his arms tightly around her waist, hers were on his chest but quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck while deepening the kiss. The kiss, though, started tender, unsure, and timid. But by every second it deepened into a fiery kiss. Together they both felt safe at home, something they had always intended to do. She wove her fingers through his hair, they both barely even came up for air. Unfortunately they needed to breathe.

When they broke apart he kept his arms around her waist and gazed into her eyes. Her eyes were now, once again dwelling with ears, but in the depth of her eyes he knew they weren't of sorrow but of happiness.

"Mary Poppins, I love every single piece of you." He kissed her hair and she breathed him in.

"And I, Bert, love every piece of you dearly." She leaned up giving him a quick kiss on the lips…

**Author's Note:: Well People how'd you like it?? It was kind of hard to write but I really enjoyed it… I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do… School starts tomorrow so It might be a little hard for me to update. Let me just tell you, I am not close to being done with the story… so you guys can expect more. Tomorrow Adventure Time comes out of Cartoon Network so I guess I will skip home work Tuesday to try to update… please review!**


	4. What Have We Done HELP

**Author's Note: Hmm… well I'm not quite sure what to write about, or how to continue the story… I honestly don't want it to end just yet. So Well I'm just going to write and let the words flow… Hope it works out! **

They were both sitting in Bert's living room, side by side on the couch watching the fire burn. They hadn't spoken to each other for a while, both pensive about their actions.

Mary didn't know what could have happened that made her deserve these moments. Something inside her told her this wasn't what should be happening. In her mind, she had never thought of doing… this. She never imagined herself loving someone, being too close to someone, having affection and wanting affection. Was she being practically imperfect? Her mind couldn't bear not to doubt, and now she was left with sorrow. Of course she knew it would hurt Bert if she left all of a sudden after telling each other about their feelings. Does a prim and proper lady let herself kiss with passion and enjoy the bliss?

Bert on the other hand, had other thoughts. For example, was he pressing his advantage? Both of the kisses they had recently had, and the only kisses they had ever had were both commenced by Mary. Yet, was he still in a perspective pressing his advantage? While of course his eyes glistened with joy. Always, since the day he had met had he wished of these moments. But now he was doubting himself.

What exactly would happen to this couple? This couple that just a few moments ago, had shared their first kiss? The couple that incoherently, yet with meaning, shared their true feelings to one another. The same questions lay in their mind and hearts.

"Mary?"

"Bert?"

Bert chuckled and Mary smiled at the remark that they had spoken at the same time.

"You go first." She said politely while he insisted on her going first, they drabbled for a few moments and then an awkward silence fell between them.

"Bert, I believe, I should get going, and it's really getting late…" She got up the couch and walked over to the hat stand. Bert followed her and helped her get her coat on. She looked at him and smiled to him; she caressed his cheek and turned around to open the door. He beat her to the door knob and stopped her from opening it.

"Tomorrow? Will I see you tomorrow, Mary Poppins?" the only thing she felt compelled to do was smile at him and nod, "Of course, Bert." he then opened the door and let her out first. Unusual though, he stepped out of his flat as well. Mary looked at him confused.

"Being the blue blooded gentleman that you say I am, I couldn't allow myself to walk down the streets alone, at dark, could I?" He smiled at her and stood besides her allowing her to link arms with him, she cordially accepted.

"Oh, Bert, you really don't have to."

"Mary, I know I do." She looked over at him and smiled. They walked in complete silence towards Uncle Albert's house. They stood outside the house for a moment and she broke the silence.

"Goodnight, Bert." She kissed him on the cheek and turned around.

"Goodnight, Love." He whispered back at her, and was unsure she had even heard. Though he was unaware of the smile she had on her face as she walked over to knock on the door.

"Mary Poppins. Come in my dear please." Mary Poppins stepped into the cozy flat of her Uncle.

"Why, my dear, I didn't hear you come out! Where were you?" she looked at him and thought of something to say, but at the end found herself confessing the truth.

"Oh, I'm truly sorry Uncle Albert. I went out to get some air and found myself with Bert. Moreover, he invited me to his flat for a cup of tea and lost track of time…" he grabbed her hand and pat it.

He sighed and said, "Oh dear it's alright, really it is. Now, I think you should get some rest it truly is late don't you think?" she nodded and headed over towards the stairs. She stopped herself, though, and confessed EVERYTHING to Uncle Albert, she truly couldn't get this emotions of sorrow to herself any more.

****Authors Note:** **Okay, people, I give up! I'm really sorry. I have always told myself never ever to give up. But today, I just get headache thinking about the story… I have NO idea how to continue it! PLEASE HELP ME!! Send me an email, a txt, a message, review; ANYTHING but please give some sort of idea of how to continue. I need YOUR help to continue with the story. I hope I'm not being a burden to my audience but I'm stuck. LOL! Thank You!**


End file.
